Miss Chantelle
by SLE5SSS
Summary: A one shot faction- Based on Pygmalion, not actually MFL.


Chapter 1:

After the "discussion" with Eliza Mr Higgins put a notepad and pen in his waistcoat pocket.

"Instead of taking a 'sinful' nap, I shall take notes on the 'sinful' speaking." He said to himself. He then took out some Scotch (already half drunk) watered it down and poured it into a crystal flask. It wasn't the best of wedding presents, but it was never-the-less a type of alcohol, so he figured that Mr Doolittle would be more or less satisfied… He didn't bother to wrap it up, he simply left his lab and headed over to the wedding, which he had dreaded as soon as the words has been uttered out of Mr Doolittle's mouth, half an hour ago…

They were pretty pointless. You get a speech to say that you are no longer single and have ended your happy life for a girl! Luckily there still were sane men in the world, like him, confirmed old bachelors. But, imagine if he wasn't. The very demonic thought made him want to be sick.

"An eternal prison," he thought gravely "Not for me."

Chapter 2:

Mr Higgins did fall asleep during the wedding, only to be woken up by his furious mother and to see the priest mumble, in his Welsh accent: "You may now kiss the bride."

Mr Higgins was paralyzed for a terrifying moment, but then just in the nick of time he closed his eyes. In the darkness of his mind he heard the crowd cheer and bellow. He would of sat there till he was positive that they stopped kissing when his mother silently hissed:

"Henry Harold Higgins! This the upmost immature behaviour…" and she carried on for a few painful minutes as he looked at his shoes. However one sentence dragged out his worst nightmare. That sentence was the sentence that he had been dreading for so long:

"…For this I shall confiscate your notepad." NOT THE NOTEPAD! Higgins was astounded and enraged, he was about to fling a Bible at her, however he recalled that he was a gentleman, not some Eliza-cat-thing.

"This," He whispered "Is ridiculous, bullying and-and…" His mother smiled triumphantly, knowing that he had no real good excuse. Luckily he was not just a gentleman but her son, therefore he could be immature with actions and excuses.

"It's NOT FAIR!" he hissed. Her smile wavered for a hopeful second than widened.

"Oh dear Henry, didn't I tell you: life isn't fair." And with that she took the notepad and went off to see the bride and groom. He shoved the watered down scotch into Mr Doolittle's hands and stormed out of the church. Thundering off he went out into the street and into the nearest pub.

Chapter 3:

It is a shabby, cold, smelly pub. A lady serves beer and lager alongside her elderly father. Men are strewn across the pub and the smell of tobacco is strong and present in the sour smelling air.

I saw a smart looking upper-class man storm into my father's pub. He looked like a criminal that's gun was confiscated from him: angry, flustered and agitated…

I kept serving the drunk men more beer and lager, but couldn't quite concentrate because this agitated bull kept making a fuss over everything! But worst of all he kept on tapping! I can't stand tapping!" I was about to give him a piece of my fist when he came to the bat and asked for:

"The biggest glass of wine you can afford." Well, he was a upper-class, posh, drinker. That was new.

"Thank you," he looked at me expectantly.

"Chantell Pierce, sir." And I handed him the bucket-like-glass of wine and carried of working and serving.

Chapter 4:

Mr Higgins took the heavy "glass" of wine down to his table. He hoped that the horrible memory of the wedding would slip past his mind, He was about to take a gulp of cheap wine when he saw Eliza, Mr and Mrs Doolittle and his mother enter the pub. In a moment of panic and flurry he took the wine and raced into the restroom unnoticed. He locked the door and sat of the chair. He sighed with relief.

"Before I get drunk," he thought to himself "I shall write down that girls interesting accent." He then realized that it was confiscated by his mother. Distraught and cussing he started to glug down the wine.

Chapter 5:

After one night of drinking Mr Higgins love for alcohol grew and grew. He stopped working and teaching and was becoming quite bankrupt. Not bothered to pay the rent he'd practically live in this smelly old pub, very different to the posh, pretty restaurants Eliza and Freddy would go to on their evening suppers.

Chantell and Higgins became quite familiar with each other (when Mr Higgins was sober that is…) He forgot about being a bachelor completely! Surprisingly Chantell became quite unbothered and used to his ranting about her accent, clothes and hair and the way she serves the wine. She didn't mind a bit and she even started to get used to his tapping. She was a patient girl.

Months and months went by and all was "well" till Eliza brought (really dragged) him back into the upper-class society. Before drunk, miserable, cussing Higgins left, Chantell screamed in desperation:

"What about the baby!" Mr Higgins gave a look of shock and horror, his face mirrored with Eliza's (however *shhhhh* she is far more attractive). He then to everyone's surprise slurred:

"Your problem, not mine." And left with a very shocked Eliza.

Chapter 6:

"Worth a try." Sighed Miss Chantell and carried on serving drunk men more beer and lager.


End file.
